The present invention relates generally to clutches, and more generally to two-speed clutches suitable for automotive applications.
On/off friction clutches that provide only a single engagement speed are known, such as the DriveMaster® spring-engaged fan drive available from Horton, Inc., Roseville, Minn. Many vehicles have had such on/off friction clutches installed. Two speed clutches are also known, such as the DriveMaster® two-speed fan drive available from Horton, Inc., which utilize a spring-engaged friction clutch in conjunction with an eddy current drive that engages the drive when the spring-engaged friction clutch is disengaged to provide a second, slower engagement speed. A clutch retro-fit kit is known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0183963.
The present invention provides an alternative two-speed clutch, as well as a kit that allows a retrofit or conversion of an on/off clutch to a two-speed clutch.